


柏格伦的猫/Cat of Pogoren

by Lordictator



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordictator/pseuds/Lordictator
Relationships: Arica/Katia
Kudos: 1





	柏格伦的猫/Cat of Pogoren

卡蒂娅每日清早都要审视她的室友。因为纸张稀缺，炮轰引发的震荡曾让睡在冻裂混泥土上的她害了一周间歇性失忆，自那以后卡蒂娅每天反复总结，确保自己的脑瓜不会遗忘这些珍贵的素材，锲而不舍如每朝祈祷的信徒。  
守夜的男人叫罗曼，一个你不得小心翼翼去应付的烟鬼，正念念不舍地享受他今天第一根手卷烟。  
他脑袋两侧的头皮剃得光光净净，但仔细一看它们几乎毫无生长的征兆，像沾了黑土粒的石灰墙。卡蒂娅问及他，得知这是在前线挨了炮火，火焰烧死了防弹头盔罩不住的头皮。罗曼当中的黑发长到必须挽到脑后，他不记得上次用香波是多久之前了，油到根本不需要发胶定型。原本他有个清爽的士兵寸头，战争爆发后一直没剪，因为冬天的严寒太苛刻，夏天剪了根本长不赢。  
这个相貌英俊的年轻人在孤城强盗那儿臭名昭著，他们畏惧这个一夜间能暗杀整屋武装人员的逃兵。昨夜他们盘算着是罗曼的轮班，留给了这件避难所一个宁静的夜晚。这便又是他们围困战区废墟相安无事的一天。  
卡蒂娅，她本人，一个没能获得国际友好待遇的记者，柏格伦土生土长留洋海外的精英典型，即便没有上司的委派也会跑回祖国战区的傻妞，企图在工作闲暇寻找自己的父母。  
果不其然，现实待她如撞见狼群的维希尼野牛，不断顶着壮硕的角砸向天敌的脑门。事实上，炮轰与流弹比冲来的野牛群恐怖多了，至少你不去招惹的话，野牛群也不会无差别攻击活人。这使她一整年都在不同的废墟辗转。  
卡蒂娅从未随军报道过，战争爆发前她大多时候在车影如流的社交场合与名流谈笑风生。顶豪们喜爱她幽默风趣的报道，欣赏文字的内涵中谨慎的灵气。常有企业家重金买下与她面谈的机会，寄希以此出名，说她在富饶的异国他乡混得风生水起绰绰有余。——这样的记者归国时配足了防弹衣和安全帽，脸上挂着异型生物的消化袋一样的防毒面具，背包里塞满胶卷和笔记本和急救药品。进入国境后第15天，她的越野车被来历不明的武装人员炸翻，醒来时背包里只剩了一册老相簿，夹着打印的家族花名册。连那套联邦国的精良防弹衣一并被刮走。  
好在她的伶牙俐齿没被炸烂，鞋底板下的记者徽章没被拿走。卡蒂娅和几个同事保镖东躲西藏，靠着拾荒与谈判勉强过活。随着政府军占领大片城区，她的记者徽章也不管用了。一次白天的局部轰炸，卡蒂娅彻底和原先的同伴离散，暴雪接踵而至，她被冻到重病，不得不拿自己的荣耀——可以换取不少中立待遇的记者徽章换了四片感冒药，在教堂恳求到了一张休憩的椅子，熬过了冬天。今年春天的柏格伦没有冒出瑰丽的花，只有持枪四处入室抢劫的恶徒，孤城频频被骚扰，流弹差点打废卡蒂娅一条腿，所幸她阴差阳错被罗曼救下，摸爬滚打流离到了现在的避难所。  
还有一位……好吧，她身上的烟味先帮忙自我介绍了。  
“艾丽卡，你把我的咖啡藏哪儿了？”  
“占冰箱的酸豆子被我拿去换卫衣了。”浓烈烟雾从女人鼻腔喷出，她捻着烟微笑，眼睛和嘴唇弯成平淡的月牙。艾丽卡，要是她有一点儿清水和洗面奶的话，她就是一尊博物馆里走出的希腊雕塑。  
“我们的冰箱里根本没有多少东西。你也别糊弄我，前些天空投刚来，现在8盎司的咖啡还换不到1根香烟。卫衣至少得拿一把修好的.45手枪才换得到。”卡蒂娅挑刺她，艾丽卡认栽摆摆拿烟的手，没有人比卡蒂娅更懂怎样通过砍价杀价来大富大贵。其实避难所的塑料柜也很难称之为冰箱，因为它根本没通电。不制冷的话，它只是一个干净些的，有透明塑料格子的储物柜。  
艾丽卡的卫衣蓬松，肥泡泡的，让艾丽卡看起来像个米其林轮胎人。但标签是M号。显然这是男款的衣衫，估计是艾丽卡从某个男人那里扒来的。艾丽卡并不胖，胖的艾丽卡可没法像小猫一样奔跑无声，但她乐忠于穿这样松垮的衣服。能藏更多东西。  
原本他们有第四个室友，布鲁诺，我们通常叫唤他厨子。他已经在几天前趁夜离开我们的避难所了。  
老与他起争执的罗曼唾弃他已久。罗曼认为布鲁诺对于避难所来说几乎没有任何用，只是一个好吃懒做的肥猪。在糖盐都用作商品的战区里，供水系统瘫痪得都长真菌了，没人指望他能拿老鼠肉和胡萝卜烧出什么高级料理。罗曼更讨厌他毫无音乐天赋，一朝温度适宜的下午罗曼找了几个罐头和木棍敲鼓，以此娱乐，他以前在军队中常常打水杯为民谣伴奏。或许是做饭的人都不喜外行人乱碰食材厨具，布鲁诺急冲冲的过去，话到嘴边却扭扭捏捏，嘟囔着，你别把罐头敲坏了，那是用来应急的，空罐头也可以拿来盛食物。还好那阵罗曼不缺烟抽，心情不错，骂了他几句娘炮便自娱自乐了去，不然布鲁诺要多挨几顿打。  
罗曼讨厌布鲁诺的地方还有很多，卡蒂娅的观察让她不禁如此揣测。又比如，入秋前避难所遭到了一次武装强盗的袭击，罗曼受了重伤，白天的时候只沉着脸让艾丽卡去给他找一卷干净绷带，但布鲁诺擦破了点儿皮就嚷着救命，也要用掉一卷。罗曼那晚上拖着瘸腿把布鲁诺打成了重伤，给我们造成了更多麻烦。  
对于布鲁诺的离开，艾丽卡更幸灾乐祸，“抢烟的又少了一个了。”卡蒂娅没怎么采访过艾丽卡，她守护自己的秘密就像刺猬把坚果往自己软乎乎的肚皮下塞，但这不妨碍卡蒂娅知道艾丽卡厌弃布鲁诺的原因......好吧，那次事件让卡蒂娅也想天天踹布鲁诺两脚：避难所里一共有两张床，一开始罗曼救下卡蒂娅来到这里时就考虑了男女问题：男人的床在最顶层有窗户的位置，女人的则在地下室。除非有人生病或受伤，最好不要串着睡。  
“除非”的情况来得很频繁，罗曼夜间外出拾荒遭遇了一伙强盗，无意间听见他们频频劫掠人道主义空投，害得广场内换不到肉菜和烟，正逢罗曼饿了一天肚子，便与他们发生了冲突。罗曼拿着宰了的强盗的枪和弹药，大中午才回来，也受了不轻的伤。士兵即便受了伤也不愿放下看哨的任务（或者说，罗曼根本不信任布鲁诺这个肥猪），所以卡蒂娅和艾丽卡轮流在顶楼照顾他，白天的时候就把地下室的床留给守了夜的布鲁诺休息——自那以后，卡蒂娅便发现女士床偶尔散发着古怪腥臭味。“可能就是因为布鲁诺太胖，容易出汗所以臭了吧”，她们最开始尽量不把臭味当一回事。  
罗曼伤快好的那天，卡蒂娅愁苦没有咖啡喝，熬不住这轮守夜，提前回到了房间，她看见布鲁诺这个恶心的家伙正裹在被单利叫喘连连——天，他竟然在自己和艾丽卡好心让给他休息的床铺上打手枪！卡蒂娅差点儿当场晕过去，倒在门上。布鲁诺看见了她，但这个肥猪根本没停，反而愈演愈烈，肿红着闷熟猪头一样的脸望着卡蒂娅，趁着能看见女人的时间把他的脏东西全弄在了床单上。艾丽卡听见了楼下的动静，冲下来和卡蒂娅一起——一起干呕了几道，随后她又冲过去，袖子里掉出一柄小刀，抵住布鲁诺的下巴肉，“快点滚，不然就切掉你的细香烟”，从那以后艾丽卡便看不惯他。罗曼白天好歹只会骂他，艾丽卡则会朝他丢小石子，有时是故意扔偏的餐刀。  
战区的物资稀缺程度不是温饱的人或普通难民能想象的，断水断电，每天为干净的吃喝与挡风的住处犯愁。他们没有空余的水去洗床单，脏水洗只会越洗越臭。于是卡蒂娅和艾丽卡只能轮番忍受，直到有一天艾丽卡终于把烟头杵上了床单上那团污渍，两个女人发狠撕掉了那块简易制作的绵料。  
对于布鲁诺的出走，卡蒂娅只能叹气，她在许多事上无法和这俩烟鬼苟同。虽然她有事厌恶布鲁诺的自私，但不觉得到了要逼布鲁诺离开的地步。她起初以为布鲁诺离开了避难所会饿死，会饿到轮着斧头去杀人。卡蒂娅于心不忍，时常借着夜间拾荒的机会带上一个罐头和两根上好卷烟去寻找布鲁诺。  
虚惊一场，布鲁诺只溜到了邻居那里，与他们相处得很愉快。邻居的中年男人虽然品性不怎么样，偶尔要去劫掠富人的房屋与人道主义空投，但足够机灵，机灵能够自保。卡蒂娅犹豫再三，没有给出那盒罐头。那便如此好了，等他们活过了战争，再回过头来为在地狱中犯下的罪行祈祷忏悔吧。  
那一晚卡蒂娅几乎没找到什么有用的东西，把自己所了解的布鲁诺写进了书本字行缝中。到第二天晚上才睡着。  
只是柏格伦宁静的夜晚渗着血与火药味，卡蒂娅知道自己每每闭眼，睡梦拉动胶卷，带她跳过自己不会亲眼目视的可怖画面，醒来弱肉强食的战区又会冒出几尊沉默的坟墓，通过杂音靡靡的电台，带给她深刻的教训。

艾丽卡拿一柄开锁器帮卡蒂娅搅咖啡，速溶咖啡已经是灾难了，全是乳糖的味道，几乎没有咖啡的烘焙香气，更别说酸味了。这下还混入了铁锈味。但这袋咖啡是艾丽卡找回来的，卡蒂娅也不好有什么怨言。  
艾丽卡张嘴呼了卡蒂娅一脸烟，卡蒂娅早习惯了，家里住着俩烟鬼，没烟抽的时候避难所摇摇欲坠的地板都要被他们踱步给踩穿。卡蒂娅和那些奸诈的交易商以物易物时，男人们点燃的烟灰弥漫，积成了个烟灰浴池。  
“我还不想睡。”艾丽卡踩灭烟头，撑着杏仁大的清澈眼睛盯着卡蒂娅。她想找点乐子。卡蒂娅会意，搬来避难所有书本，很穷酸的五本。一本是资本论，法国人的书写得太晦涩，也不是她感兴趣的，连卡蒂娅都不爱看；一本带插图的烹饪手册，是艾丽卡唯一能看懂的；一本格拉兹纳维亚中心博物馆导读（甚至算不上一本书），还有英文版的《瓦尔登湖》与维希尼语的《静静的顿河》。  
现在想来，卡蒂娅宁愿自己拾荒的时候没有拿回那两本文学书，她抱着让室友们暂时忘却战争恐惧的心态将沉沉的书本塞进背包，但罗曼看了后整天在避难所发疯——那本俄国人的书对他而言太尖锐了，因为他来自政府军，曾被叛军俘虏过，叛军的洗脑或许对他有些成效，他险些同意加入叛军，所幸他不愿伤害自己的兄弟，没像主人翁那样手沾双方的鲜血。艾丽卡这边的观后感倒是很浅显，她觉得书里痴于爱情的女性无一例外都是蠢女人。“嘿，艾丽卡，你不能太过自我代入这些故事。”卡蒂娅提醒她，想与她讨论故事未果，只能把美国人的书给她看——卡蒂娅虽然生活在联邦国，但却不喜欢当地的文学。联邦国的自由怎么能和维希尼的自由相提并论呢？他们至少还再需要三五百年的历史去让他们对自由的理解更厚重。  
“我看不懂英文，只能你给我念。”实际上，艾丽卡的维希尼语的词汇量也只有小学水平。  
“那就跟我学。”卡蒂娅强势地要求。原因很简单，她们白天一起耗时间那就总得有个人睡地板（罗曼虽然尊重女人，但不会把自己的烟酒床随便谦让给我们。他的尊重建立在他自己的日子过得滋润的前提下），但现在她们有床了，那凭什么还睡地板？关于她们曾经睡哪里，卡蒂娅把这段记录写进了她的日记本，而不是资本论比眉毛还细的字行间空白。  
罗曼总会选一处破烂的窗户躺上一晚，卡蒂娅习惯睡更有安全感的地下室，艾丽卡则会挑浴缸。艾丽卡的父亲喝醉时曾在浴缸里摔破头，缸槽里至今都有个婴儿头大的黑窟窿，所以他从不爱接近浴缸。于是浴缸就成了艾丽卡的安全区，她往浴缸里一躺，想着这下老家伙就不会打她了，这就是安眠的地方。  
但卡蒂娅时常看见窝在浴缸里的艾丽卡半睡半醒，清薄的泪水溢出眼眶。她并没有睡好。或者说，自从老头子为她而死，她总会在浴缸里想到自己的父亲——被战争彻底改变的老家伙，他戒掉了酒，当了格拉维亚的民兵领袖，把负伤的女儿背出轰炸中的街区，一路从格拉维亚背到了柏格伦，然后累死在了这间避难所前。  
“坚强点儿，孩子。像我一样。坏事总会结束的。”  
卡蒂娅默念艾丽卡向她交代的故事结尾，这是她最喜爱的一节日记内容。但故事对她的刺激总是要温和许多，卡蒂娅能接受十个悲剧故事，但不愿亲眼看见艾丽卡在浴缸里缅怀她的父亲。

卡蒂娅在一夜守卫里发现艾丽卡不会用枪，持枪姿势和报道照片一类里看的相距甚远，但她是个用枪的天才，未受专业训练却能击中劫匪。并且她敢于开枪——卡蒂娅照葫芦画瓢学着标准姿势持枪射击，突击步枪的后坐力仅凭5发子弹就让她的肩窝青肿了一星期。但艾丽卡勇于开枪，敢于目视自己的子弹穿透强盗的颅骨。  
有那么一瞬间，卡蒂娅觉得艾丽卡是不怕死的。她们两个女人守护破破烂烂的避难所，面对着七八个全副武装的强盗。卡蒂娅捏着枪托不敢探出掩体，一回头发现身边没了艾丽卡的踪影。她悄悄溜到一个探路的强盗身边，把餐刀刺进了他的喉咙。  
但那只是一晃。艾丽卡只是对自己的身手有十足的自信，她老家街区的醉汉们抓小偷比这些端了枪套了防弹衣就觉得可以横行霸道的匪徒强多了。第三天早上艾丽卡几乎是爬回避难所的，巨大的像是被犬牙撕裂开的伤口挂在她的肩膀和大腿上，腰间有被霰弹钢珠擦到的痕迹。上帝啊，还好攻击她的人打偏了枪！  
可怖的伤口里沾满灰土与干了碎掉的血块。卡蒂娅近乎当场哭出来，跪倒在门前不停地划着十字。艾丽卡的包里装着大半裹着泥土的马铃薯，底下有卷绷带。蹭了些土，但还能用。处理了伤口卡蒂娅又干着急，她看不下去艾丽卡疼得无法入眠，像有人拿别针一直往胸腔里扎。她甚至起了把艾丽卡一巴掌拍晕的冲动，至少睡觉的时候感受不到痛苦——但只是想想，大多人一睡不起，这她还是知道的，于是只能一直逮着艾丽卡说话，靠臆想缓解自己的精神压力。卡蒂娅分析着艾丽卡的父亲，说已经搭好了框架，等战争结束了将撰写老头子的故事。  
卡蒂娅讲到一半止不住抽泣，从床底下摸出了一瓶酒，“来艾丽卡，别怕，我们喝点儿酒。”她给艾丽卡喂下了一点，寄希酒精能缓解她的痛苦，被冲进来的罗曼一把抢走，悲伤的女人差点酿成大祸。喂她喝酒只会恶化她的伤。  
罗曼捧了一碗热炖汤，他看见艾丽卡肚子没受伤后便跑去烧。他不断摇着艾丽卡大喊：“嘿，千万别放弃！你必须吃点儿东西！吃饱了才能好”，像在命令人。转头又勒令卡蒂娅别光顾着伤心，拿着一些子弹，还有一把小手枪，去给艾丽卡换点儿绷带，还有些好烟。要是对方不给，那就打倒他们抢过来。卡蒂娅又气又急，自己吞了半瓶酒，晚上跑到老主顾那儿大发脾气，但仍拿回了需要的物资，只是从数量看起来，对方像是被她威胁过了。罗曼也没想过这女人能有这么大脾气。甚至在艾丽卡醒后，他听见卡蒂娅在床边低吼，“我绝不会原谅那些伤害你的人。”  
“但是她们是一群疯女人......”  
“艾丽卡，你已经能说话了吗？”  
艾丽卡努努嘴，做出吸气的唇势，卡蒂娅帮她点燃一卷混了草药的烟，递过去让她吸了一口。“就是那栋被炸了一半的双子楼，右半区住着四个女人。她们中有个拿枪的，其他女人一见我就尖叫，让她过来，躲在那个拿枪女人的后面。”  
“我知道她们。拿枪的叫博日娜，我记得她是有神经过敏。她对谁都开枪。但这应该是她们经常被强盗和军人光顾所致。这是街区的传闻，电台也报道过，说政府军在她的面前强奸其他的女人......她们是从小的玩伴。”  
“我随便说说你就同情心泛滥了。”艾丽卡脸上浮出一丝不悦，她一口抽掉了半根卷烟，疼痛在她五官上渐渐消去。“我还没有提到，我其实就只是路过了她们的院子，她们就提着刀和霰弹枪来找我了。我窜到另一边，心想你们这么好客，干脆就拿点儿礼物走。所以我才挖了她们的土豆。”  
“下次得告诉罗曼绕道走了......他可受不了疯女人，可能会杀了她们。但无差别攻击的确不该，还好我们没有因此失去你，艾丽卡。”  
“你在写什么？”艾丽卡往床边扭了扭。  
“你现在应该好好休息。”  
“我的恢复力应该比你好上很多。我是被街区养大的。”艾丽卡灵巧地转转眼珠，“罗曼快把我的肚子喂撑破了，你又把我包成一个粽子，那么你不介意给我多讲一个故事吧？就是那个城里人到那什么湖种田的故事。老实说，我都不觉得那是故事，太没意思了。他只是像你一样把每天发生的事情记个流水账。但我现在想听点儿什么。”  
“我在修改你的传记。”卡蒂娅换了块石头戳字。“我晚上听见你在喊父亲，你在喊救我，不想就这样死在这里。我意识到你和我们其他人都一样。”  
“如果你说一样怕死的话。”艾丽卡抽掉最后一口烟，头发乱糟糟地躺回枕头里。“我觉得我和你没什么像的。你是留学生，家里富裕，什么都由着你自己选择。你也是留了学还当记者，还假装研究文化回来当志愿者，这下好了，困在这里，你和没法过你的有钱人生活了。”  
“那是以前的我了。但这趟由我自己选择的旅途，我不为它感到后悔。以后我还要继续当记者，用这双眼睛亲眼去见证更多。”  
“......等你能活下来，再思考会不会因为这趟地狱之行后悔吧。”艾丽卡又往里扭了扭，把被子裹得更紧。  
“那你呢？艾丽卡，战争结束了，你会选择新的人生吗？”  
卡蒂娅阖上笔记本，往艾丽卡枕头边挪。艾丽卡睨见记者的笔记本内页画着一幅柏格伦野牛，它们是这个国家自由的。可惜十七世纪就被捕杀灭绝了，只剩一些雕塑和民谣。罗曼偶尔会说卡蒂娅就像野牛一样，是个传统的柏格伦女人，表面看起来敦厚老实，富有正义感和同情心。关键时刻却发狠，狼也斗不过。艾丽卡记得自己当面驳斥他，你看人不准，卡蒂娅是只偶尔会炸毛的猫。  
而区别是，她是家猫，自己是野猫。  
“如你所见，是一个从来没能选择自己人生的小偷。以后的事我不知道，也不关心。”

入冬让外出的时间急剧缩短，卡蒂娅把吉他摆在了火炉旁边。艾丽卡意外的怕冷，理论上说她应该是他们中受过最多冻的人。可能是因为以前被弹片扎过的旧伤，一冷起来骨髓就刺痛无比，所以她也爱坐在火炉旁。他们尽力屯了很多干粮，但仍只能维持一天一餐，晚上还得避开狙击手出去劈柴，或砸烂一些木质家具。所以白天他们能不动就不动，减少热量的消耗。  
艾丽卡显然不属于那种会对未来的人生轨迹感兴趣的人，但卡蒂娅仍孜孜不倦地每天向她介绍不同的国家与文化，同时催促艾丽卡快学英语——但她就跟无法驯化的野猫一样，对学习毫无兴趣，也摸不着门路，唯有脏话的几个词汇天天想方设法用。艾丽卡听腻了这些话题和田园故事，经常趁罗曼不烤火，或者晚上她们挤一张床取暖时插入一些刺激的话题，比如男朋友。  
但卡蒂娅竟然离过婚。艾丽卡听她一口流利的英文，险些忘记了卡蒂娅是个土生土长的柏格伦人。维希尼的女性年到三四十才会浮现特殊的气质，显得年轻，和电视上的联邦国女人不一样，二十多一过就枯萎般老去。  
卡蒂娅有过一个教授丈夫，长相还颇为英俊。他们在卡蒂娅的采访工作中认识，在准备要孩子前就分开了。一起作为夫妻生活后，教授逐渐不能接受卡蒂娅在工作之余频繁接触别的男性，即便卡蒂娅拥有柏格伦人引以为豪的忠诚，但教授确信这会为他抹黑。卡蒂娅与他争执多次未果，对方积的怨转为了对维希尼、对卡蒂娅故乡的贬低。卡蒂娅不敢相信身为学者竟然如此刻板，到此无法容忍他的傲慢，提出与他离婚。  
“看来联邦国也没什么好，都是些自大的家伙。”  
“这次你总该和我分享一些你自己的事了？”卡蒂娅往艾丽卡那边拱了拱，“这氛围很不错。当然，要是有热可可那就更妙。”  
“好吧，我承认我不怎么跟你们说我自己是因为，我确实没什么好分享的。”艾丽卡舔舔嘴角，“我的人生和你们比起来没有闪光点。不是战争的话，我是你们最唾弃的小偷。但战争爆发了，我的作用突然变得正面起来，因为我是能偷到一个罐头或一瓶药让你们起死回生的飞贼。”  
“嘿，别打岔，今天你必须说点儿什么。”  
“好吧，我经常提我家老头子确实是因为他很好挡话题。”  
“你不能总对我提你父亲。我显然不是你的上门女婿。”  
“好吧，其实我今年才19岁，我的身份证上写我24了，实际上那只是我为了快点儿混进酒吧。”  
“这可是爆破新闻。”卡蒂娅的脑子给这句话标上一个三角星，要记下来。“可19岁也该有接触过男孩儿了吧？”  
“有过一个。确切的说，我们做过了，我佯装轻车熟路，但实际上对方也骗了我，我并不是他的初恋。那真的很痛。”  
卡蒂娅神色凝重，“这听起来不像一次恋情。”  
“曾经是，只不过我已经忘了和他相处的好事。我只庆幸没有被他搞大肚子。因为那之后一年，内战就爆发了。但他从来没有取悦到我，我能感觉到他不是不能，而是不愿意。”  
“我和前夫的体验也不愉快。实际上是他不擅长床事，不要孩子并非我的意思，是他的问题。他之所以不敢和我争财产是迫于我的影响力，只要我披露他在床上是怎样一个废物，他就身败名裂了。”艾丽卡在她对面捂着肚子笑，卡蒂娅若无其事哈气吹冻僵的手，“我很喜欢孩子，但如果我有孩子，或许我就不会回到这里来了。”

罗曼撞见过一次艾丽卡和卡蒂娅瞎搞，但当作无事发生离开了。就是这个冬天，罗曼经常听见她们探讨一些男人女人的问题，先是政府军四处烧杀奸淫，然后是强盗入室奸尸。罗曼不记得这两个女人共同话题有这么多，但也没怀疑她们迟早会互相取悦。艾丽卡过活得像个假小子，但她在偷偷摸摸撬开了妓院地下室放跑关押在那儿的性奴后，也和卡蒂娅开酒庆祝。女人总是轻易因这类事感到满足。  
卡蒂娅决定去采访罗曼，当然，这只是一个记者特权。罗曼这样争强好胜的兵，即便是在书本里存在也不想同炮灰一样死，采访他十分容易。卡蒂娅想要给罗曼灌输一些知识，或者给他洗脑，最重要的是，确认他没起歹心。罗曼是个训练有素的军人，但在军人之前他是个男人。就算自己和艾丽卡联手都不一定能在力量上压制他。况且卡蒂娅清楚的记录着，罗曼当时成功溜出军队的理由是——他对战友说想去找个女人爽爽。  
“之前布鲁诺在你们床上打手枪的事，你们很反感，但我觉得很常见。”罗曼开头的话出乎卡蒂娅意料，“现在你们做的事情对我来说也很常见。至于你们有没有在谈恋爱，还只是单纯的肉体关系，我都不在乎。就算我想也想不出答案，所以我就不想。这是我处事的方式。反正战争结束都要各奔东西。”  
“......”卡蒂娅得承认她不知道怎么应付罗曼。她的思维让她多少想驳斥罗曼，但她听着，觉得自己在听另一个艾丽卡说话，就是那类无论如何都无法驯化回归民间的野猫。  
“我不介意你们女人间做爱，注意卫生就行，别搞出什么病。药品很难弄到。”  
他说着点开了一支烟，还是高级卷烟，况且今天的三根他早就抽光了，但卡蒂娅看在他给自己提供素材的份上原谅了他。  
“军队里偶尔也有同性之间这样互相排忧解难，但我不是愿意被操屁眼的那个。”罗曼说着，有些厌恶地弹了弹烟灰。“原本他们也以为无伤大雅，直到有个色魔格拉维亚人在与叛军冲突最激烈的时候强奸了一个携带HIV的女叛军，让我们的部队历经了几次调停。我先前从没想过这种问题。幸运的是，战争爆发后，我已无心拿性事作消遣。我想着战火里烧死的女人和孩童，我就没有这个心情。所以你们不用担心我。”  
“罗曼、我并没有这个意思......”  
“你就是这个意思，你们是警觉意识很强的女人。但我已经杀过手无寸铁的平民了，我很愧疚。但愧疚没有用，我只能跟我说，还有更残忍的强盗在劫掠，更渣滓士兵在奸淫。我还不算那个最残忍的魔鬼。”  
卡蒂娅瞄着那根烟烧到头烫了罗曼的手茧，那股雾气仍被黑衣士兵捂在肺叶里任它驰骋。  
“况且在这种情况下搞大女人肚子，和杀害两个手无寸铁的人没区别。我们还要一起坚持下去。”罗曼呼出那口烟，转身又去拿了另一根。他学到了女人那套，用秘密来交易。

电台为春天带来了第一个坏消息：柏格伦现在紧缺蔬菜与肉，因为暴雪压断了绝大多数菜棚，人们担忧接连遭受轰炸的柏格伦土壤很难再次孕育生命。严寒已经让这座围城的罐头储备消耗见底。积雪褪去，人们浩浩荡荡地走上街拾荒，入室抢劫又盛行起来，时常比暴雪还无情。  
避难所终于熬过了柴火危机，但里面的人要饿死了。罗曼给两个女人让食物，现在已经饥饿难忍。艾丽卡和卡蒂娅了解罗曼这家伙，再不给他吃的他就要发狂了。  
又是一夜外出拾荒毫无收成，卡蒂娅躺在床上肠胃酸痛，只能通过入睡减少消耗。  
交易商告诉她冬天又冻死一批人，死人就不再需要吃药了，现在药品已经供大于求。卡蒂娅想着饿晕罗曼的后果，准备偷窃一些食物回去。她费尽辛苦拗开了交易商的一个门柜，米袋上结有蛛网，底下空空一片。  
电台嗞嗞地反复回响着。柏格伦Pogoren 夜晚到此非常宁静。一切寂静把声音都带给了沉默的人们。  
晚安，柏格伦。卡蒂娅只能祈盼艾丽卡带回好消息，但也别太铤而走险。希望这不是最后一个向柏格伦道晚安的夜晚。  
“醒醒，大脾气家猫。”是艾丽卡，她搞来了食物。天呐，肉罐头！  
“我摸了军营的柜子。然后，四肢健全的回来了。”艾丽卡脸色苍白地捧着一个罐头，它没有标签，但用的都是优秀的材质——那是分配给军队的罐头。好家伙，食物原来都被军队的狗东西给霸占了！  
“别说了，快给我。”卡蒂娅窜起拿过那个罐头，却没有开罐的力气，艾丽卡掏出一个开锁器帮她划，卡蒂娅连拿开锁器一并夺了过去当勺子。卡蒂娅狼吞虎咽了大半扬起乱糟糟的头，边梗边说：“记得给罗曼也吃点儿。”  
“拿了。烟酒，肉，都给他拿了的。”艾丽卡一次点燃两根烟，这是她从军人床底下摸到的进口货，放肆地抽起来。她混进了军营，还暗杀了一个看起来就不是好人的士兵，现在她的心脏积压着热血，四肢冰冷。“我还听到哨兵说国际物资很快就要进来了，不出一周，政府军准备派小队拦截。我们让罗曼去叫几个老练的家伙，一车士兵三四个，罗曼那家伙身手赶得上希维尼的暗杀小队。我们全副武装就不成问题。我们可以通过电台通报，让民众去搬走物资。”  
“好，艾丽卡。搬物资的时候叫上我。我们一定会成功的。”  
艾丽卡摇头。卡蒂娅就是这么大喜大悲。  
夜晚罗曼起夜偷了瓶酒喝，脚步像一记记闷鼓。兴许是那瓶自酿酒费了多些糖，他脸上淌着疯癫癫的幸福感，念叨着：“她就是通往地狱的阶梯”。  
今天一定会有好事发生的。

FIN


End file.
